Klaroline one-shots and drabbles
by LittleMissKlaroline
Summary: A series of Klaroline one-shots and drabbles, I also do requests :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am planning to do a series of Klaroline one-shots and drabbles, this is the first one. Let me know what you think and please, if you have any whishes or suggestions don't be afraid to let me know, I'll write whatever you want…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

Caroline poured the last sip of her drink into her mouth; the strong taste of the bourbon burned down her throat when she swallowed, it felt good because it soothed the urge to feed on one of the many easy preys that where at the bar indulging in some Friday-night partying.

She was alone; all of her friends were busy doing their own things. She turned around on the bar-stool, facing the crowd of people who were dancing, talking, flirting, laughing, arguing or looking for someone to take home – the latter was probably what most of the people were doing. She felt like the most powerful person in the room, she could easily get whomever she wanted and do whatever she wanted with them – she had that one thing no one else had; the power to compel.

Caroline's mind was in conflict, should she offer herself a midnight-snack or go home? Just when she decided to go home (because it wasn't in her nature to take advantage of innocent people) she saw a man standing in a corner looking at her; dark-haired, green eyes, tall, well-built and very handsome. The look he gave her suggested that he had spotted her out; she was the one he was planning on taking home.

He smiled at her and started to make his way through the crowd to introduce himself. Caroline straightened up and smiled at him, she imagined how the taste of his blood would feel like coursing through her system to every hungry corner inside.

She was hypnotized, her eyes were glued to his pulsing neck and she could feel that piercing tingling sensation of her fangs descending just by looking at him, that's why she didn't notice that he was standing just inches away from her trying to make contact….the sound of his voice pulled her back;

"_Hi there" _he said, probably two-three times.

"_Oh, hi" _Caroline answered with an embarrassing smile.

"_I'm not bothering you am I? I just wanted to say hello to the most beautiful girl here tonight" _the man said

"_No, you're not...I'm sorry…my mind was somewhere else for a second there! And..um..thank you" _Caroline replied shyly, she wasn't good with compliments. She had planned to walk away, but the sweet scent of his blood held her captive; her pupils dilated instantly and she found herself compelling him to go outside with her before he had the chance to introduce himself.

She pushed him up against a brick-wall in the alley behind the bar; ready to attack his mouthwatering pulsing-point, but just when she was about to sink her shiny teeth into the delicious skin she flew to the side, hitting the ground hard. When she got up she could see someone standing in front of her victim, she started to walk towards them but stopped when she heard a very familiar voice;

"_Well Well, is this what you are doing when no one is looking? Very clever of you sweetheart, not letting anybody know. Maybe I should follow your example" _

Of course, Klaus…who else?

"_Move" _Caroline demanded

"_No" _Klaus smirked and used his hand to wave the man standing behind him away

"_Heeey, he was mine" _Caroline growled when she saw her snack leaving the crime-scene

"_Not anymore…but hey, maybe I could help you with your obvious urge?" _Klaus teased, he loved to challenge her and bring out her spunky side.

"_Can you stop being such a pain in the ass?" _ Caroline asked the original hybrid

"_Sure, I'll do whatever you say; all you have to do is ask" _Klaus answered while closing the distance between them

_"How is it that you just do whatever I say? With other people, they would normally have to beg for you to do what they ask, and then you would most likely cut off their heads."_ She questioned

_"Well, I wouldn't say everything…but you know… your special sweetheart." _Klaus answered half-laughing

_"Don't flatter yourself...but seriously why?" _Caroline questioned again, trying to force the truth out of him.

_"Because... I'm rarely with someone that makes me feel like I'm a normal person, with a normal life. You bring out the best in me Caroline, and you're sweet and compassionate, and even a little sassy from time to time…I like that." _He confessed and let his hands trail down the sides of her tiny form

_"Well if I had known that all I had to do was ask, then I would have done it sooner." _Caroline teased; she couldn't shake that tingly sensation inside when she felt his hands softly touching her.

_"I will do anything you want, love." _He replied warmly

_"Oh really? Ok then... will you twirl around like a ballerina?" _Caroline challenged, putting the theory to the test

Klaus couldn't help but laugh, he shook his head and answered; _"Now that's just cruel."_

_"hmm, alright…I have something else in mind then" _She said, they were so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

_"And what might that be love?" _

_"Oh…Just shut up and kiss me." _Caroline demanded and crashed her lips on top of his…..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another one for you, hope you like it :) Let me remind you that reviews makes me very happy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

He had been watching them for a while; a guy had approached Caroline and offered to buy her a drink, she had politely declined but he kept pushing. The situation had become more and more unbearable to watch when the guy had invaded Caroline's personal space and started to touch her thighs in a very inappropriate way. He clearly wouldn't take no for an answer even though she had desperately tried to get him to leave.

"_I believe the lady said no" _Klaus hissed while pushing the guy away from Caroline.

"_Buzz off dude"_ He answered Klaus and turned around to Caroline again.

"_If I were you, I would think twice before saying another word" _Klaus warned and felt that the anger inside was very hard to contain.

Why did he always have to intervene? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Caroline thought to herself when she saw Klaus standing there, it was beyond annoying that he thought that he could just sweep in to "save" her at any chance he got because she didn't need him. She looked past the drunk guy and gave Klaus a look of fury while saying;

"_Klaus, please. I can take care of myself"_

"_Sure, I can see that" _Klaus replied and offered her his hand to guide her away.

"_You heard the __lady__, she doesn't need you"_ The guy said to Klaus while turning around to face him.

That was a bold move from a fragile little human, Klaus had to give him that much - if he only knew who he was talking to.

"_I would advise you to keep your mouth shut"_ Klaus challenged and moved closer towards the guy; grabbing his shirt collar with both hands.

"_Hey, stop that." _Caroline said to Klaus when she saw what was about to happen.

Even though the guy had not behaved, Caroline didn't want Klaus to hurt him….Besides, people around was starting to pay attention and Klaus was not someone who would care about exposure – if she didn't stop this he would go all original hybrid on the guy and then compel everyone in the room to forget. She stood up and tried to separate them.

"_Caroline, I you don't make this…..lowlife leave I will, and I think we both know what the outcome of that will be" _Klaus threatened and took a step back.

Of course, typical Klaus. His constant need to protect her was becoming infuriating and it forced her to do things she didn't like doing. But, she knew that if she didn't get the guy to leave Klaus would keep his word.

"_Oh for God sakes" _Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked intently into the strangers eyes and said;_ "Leave"_ Her compulsion was discrete, no one noticed.

Klaus let a smile come forth as he watched Caroline's compulsion take hold and forcing the guy to leave. He loved seeing Caroline embrace her vampire side; if it was possible it only made her more beautiful, but he couldn't get over the fact that she didn't use her powers more, especially when she was in trouble.

"_Now that's more like it. Why didn't you just compel him to leave right away? Do you have some secret wish to be raped or something?" _Klaus questioned the young girl sarcastically.

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing, not only did he have the nerve to show up like he did but he had to patronize her as well?

"_Seriously? That would never have happened" _She answered him, her eyes travelled from his and down to the floor. Honestly, it hurt sometimes that he had such lack of faith in her.

"_It sure looked like he wasn't planning on taking no for an answer"_ Klaus claimed while bending somewhat down so that he could look into her eyes – trying to make her understand that she had to be more careful.

"_How is it that wherever I go, there you are trying to save the day if something goes wrong? Just the littlest thing not going as it's supposed to triggers you, if I didn't know you….but hey I do – I would've guessed that you were constantly looking for someone to hurt" _She said – hitting him where she knew it would hurt the most. Of course, she knew that somewhere deep inside he was only trying to help and for that she was thankful, but it was the way he did it that made her angry – he had absolutely no respect for her or her personal life.

Klaus let a hand trail very softly down on one of her arms; it was so gentle that it almost couldn't be noticed. All he wanted was to keep her from harm and have her act more like the "person" she really was; a vampire, why didn't she understand that?

"_Now that's not fair love. Lately I've found that you have no respect for the dangers that lurks behind every corner, so let's just say that I've been keeping an eye on you. But I have one question, what's the meaning of being a vampire if you're not taking advantage of the perks by being one?"_

The fear of becoming a monster had hovered over her ever since she was turned by Katherine and that was the reason why she didn't use the perks as Klaus put it, she was afraid that the urge for blood would overpower her and make her kill people.

"_Because I'm not like you, I don't want to hurt anyone"_ Caroline answered honestly and looked down at Klaus' hand that was barley touching her, somehow it sent small shivers down her spine.

"_Sweetheart, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just use your power without hurting that guy?" _Klaus questioned Caroline and took a step closer – he could sense what his touch did to her. It was no secret that he cared deeply for her and he knew that she cared for him as well - but she would have to be the one to act on the feelings, he was done pushing her.

"_Not that I have to answer to you, but I will anyway…I don't want to rely too much on my vampire-side"_ She said coldly as she squirmed away from him.

Klaus grabbed her arm and asked;

"_Then why be one?" _

"_Hello? Would you rather have me dead? I was killed remember? I didn't really have any other choice" _Caroline spat.

"_There's always a choice Love" _

"_You really believe that?" _She asked, excited to hear his response…

"_Sure I do, I wouldn't be standing here if there wasn't"_ Klaus admitted and released her from his grasp.

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_ Caroline asked even though she perfectly understood what he meant by it, she wanted to hear his answer.

That was not going to work, he was done telling her what he felt – so he decided to change topic;

"_Let's leave it at that, let me take you home before you engage in more drama"_

It provoked her that he thought that he could just tell her what to do;

"_Do you really think that I'll let you take me anywhere?" _

"_I'm taking you home Caroline, you can either come willingly or I'll force you" _He commanded and sent her a death glare.

"_I'm not scared of you, you know" _Caroline stated while rolling her eyes.

"_Well, I hope not" _Klaus smirked

" _God….fine, let's go"_ Caroline sighed and walked out of the bar reluctantly.

* * *

The streets were dark and the smell of night surrounded them as they walked up to Caroline's house, when they reached the porch Klaus stopped - he smiled and gave her a little nod as he slowly backed up and turned around to walk away. Caroline felt bad, how could she expect him to treat her with respect when she didn't treat him with any? She was always rude to him; she had never thanked him for helping her, also, her denial of their obvious connection even though it was a strange one was beginning to become impossible to hide. She wanted to give him something in return, just a small token of her appreciation;

"_Klaus?" _she said and went after him, when he turned around to look at her she leaned in and placed a small kiss on his cheeks and said;_ "Thank you" … _

**A/N: Please leave me with your thoughts and suggestions, thank you :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Someone (you didn't give me your name) asked me if I could write a little something with jealous-Caroline and here it is: I hope I served your suggestion justice – I ended it with some Klaroline-glory :) :)  
**

**Once again I would like to remind all of you wonderful people to leave me with your suggestions, I'll write almost anything. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries**

"_Could it be more obvious?" _Caroline said to Klaus.

"_What?"_ Klaus questioned, he met Caroline's gaze and sent her a smile. They had been dating for a while and spent a lot of time together – exploring the feelings they so clearly had for each other. Klaus had invited her out to The Grill for a casual evening with drinks. Caroline's friends and family did not like that they were seeing each other, but they had come to the point where acceptance in some way was the only option – after many hours of discussing and trying to convince her they knew that there was nothing they could say to change her mind.

"_You like the way that girl is looking at you" _Caroline stated, she had noticed the looks that girl in the corner had sent Klaus and she didn't like it, especially not when Klaus obviously took great pleasure in it.

"_Excuse me?"_ Klaus practically coughed.

"_Don't even try to deny it, she's been checking you out since we walked in here and it's so obvious that you are enjoying it"_ Caroline replied, why was he denying it? Even a normal person would notice it and he was a hybrid, not just any hybrid but an original one – his senses was sky high.

Klaus shook his head and let that signature "Klaus-laughter" emerge, sure he had noticed it but the fact was that he couldn't care less; the only girl he enjoyed looking at him was the one sitting right next to him.

"_Oh, come on Love, that's not true….I only like it when you are looking at me"_

It irritated her that he wouldn't admit it, had he forgotten that she knew him?

"_Please, I know that smile…that cheesy smirk you get when a girl is giving you attention" _

Klaus poured down the last sip of his drink and slammed the glass down on the bar – the sound of glass hitting the wooden surface echoed through the room and it made Caroline jump.

"_I don't even know which girl you are referring to; I haven't noticed anyone looking more at me than they are looking at you"_ Klaus lied - he didn't want to make Caroline feel uncomfortable. Even though he had noticed the girl looking at him he wasn't enjoying it like Caroline claimed; that smile she was talking about was simply because he was having a good time.

"_Sure!"_ Caroline answered sarcastically, the jealousy she was experiencing stung. Klaus was a good looking man, of course women would throw themselves at him, but it was annoying that they saw past the fact that he was spoken for. Caroline's thoughts were interrupted with Klaus' voice;

"_Miss Forbes, I never would've figured you to be the jealous type…" _he said while sending the bartender a glance; informing her that he wanted a refill. He found it cute that Caroline was jealous; it confirmed her feelings towards him.

"_Jealous? I'm NOT jealous" _Caroline denied instantly.

Klaus knew that she would never admit it, so he decided to test her;

"_Maybe we should put that theory to the test?"_

"_HAH…. I dare you"_ Caroline challenged, she would under no circumstances admit jealousy, he could try to get it out of her but he would not succeed.

* * *

Klaus made his way through the crowd and approached the girl who would bring Caroline to the edge of her sanity;

"_Excuse me, could I have this dance?"_ he asked and offered her his hand…

"_Gladly"_ The brunette answered.

The speakers sent out rhythms for slow dancing, Caroline watched as Klaus lead the girl delicately over the dance floor; he was a good dancer. One of his arms was wrapped around her tiny waist and the other one held her hand firmly, their closeness was starting to get to Caroline – the jealousy quickly changed into rage and she was having problems staying put. Klaus looked at Caroline now and then, observing every face-expression and body-language: he had proven his point.

Klaus treated the girl with gentleman manners, asking her questions; making it seem like he was very interested about whom she was and of course she fell for it. She was completely hypnotized by the Original Hybrid and more than willingly told him every personal information about herself; it made Caroline sick. Were girls now a day's really that easy? The brunette pushed herself closer to Klaus and tried to turn their dancing into something else. That was it, Caroline couldn't take it anymore; she started to walk over to the dancing couple and it was hard not to use her vampire-speed because it felt like she couldn't get to them fast enough.

Caroline pushed the girl away from Klaus and sent her a death glare; it made her blurt out in shock;

"_Hey, what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Sorry Barbie, this one's mine" _Caroline warned while turning around to take the girls place in Klaus' arms.

Klaus smirked….

"_So, still not jealous?" _he asked and leaned in to kiss Caroline…

She interrupted his attempt to kiss her by saying:

"_Come on Klaus, you really expect me not to care about you dirty dancing with another girl?" _

"_Dirty dancing? I would hardly call that dirty dancing"_ Klaus claimed while using one of his hands to gently massage the small of her back.

"_Whatever!"_ she replied carelessly.

It felt so good to have Caroline in his arms, their intimacy while dancing was euphoric and he needed to let her know that she was the only one:

"_You are the only one I want to dance with Love, I was just trying to prove that you were jealous, and it's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I like it"_

"_Don't flatter yourself" _Caroline smiled, he always knew how to make her laugh. The music shifted into this sexy beat and brought them even closer. The atmosphere, the alcohol, the music and their dancing lit the sexual tension between them on fire, they softly grinded against each other and explored each other's bodies.

"_Now this…this I would call dirty dancing" _Klaus hoarsely whispered into Caroline's ear while letting his mouth sweep down her neck…

"_Don't stop"_ she whimpered as a response to his luxurious touch: she needed him.

"_We should probably continue this somewhere else; we are receiving an audience" _Klaus said. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him, if not more.

"_Your place or mine?" _Caroline asked and started to walk away from the dance floor, dragging Klaus after her.

When they got outside the bar Klaus stopped and put both his hands up to Caroline's face, his thumbs gently touched her cheeks as he backed her up until she hit the brick wall – he gave her this cunning smile and said:

"_Well, I don't think the sheriff would appreciate it if she found me inside your bedroom" _

The decision couldn't be easier; a sigh of desperation came out of Caroline's trembling form when she answered;

"_Your place it is" ….._

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Keep on giving me suggestions, I promise that I'll try to give everyone what they want. Review… :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another one for you and this one is dedicated to ****LisaSweetheart**** because it was one of her requests – I hope I served your suggestion justice :) **

**Summary; Klaus and Caroline are dating and Caroline has invited Klaus over for dinner…let's see how they work together in the kitchen :)  
**

**Happy reading everyone and please continue giving me requests**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in The Vampire Diaries **

"_Are you actually cooking?" _Klaus teased. He had sneaked up on Caroline and was leaning against the entrance to the Forbes-kitchen; he couldn't help but smile because the girl standing in front of him was a complete and utter mess. Cooking wasn't exactly one of Caroline's strongest points but she wanted to surprise Klaus with a home-cooked meal. The steak was burning, the sauce was boiling over and the perfect cut vegetables were overcooked, everything was falling apart. She hadn't even had time to put make-up on and do her hair. When she heard Klaus' voice she went over the edge, first of all he wasn't supposed to be there before another hour or so and secondly he had ruined the surprise even though the whole thing was a complete failure.

She turned around and looked at Klaus with a look of frustration; it angered her that he was standing there looking so incredibly perfect while she was a complete train-wreck but most of all it angered her that he'd showed up before he was supposed to. _"A thousand years old and you still don't know how the clock works?" _she questioned while rolling her eyes before trying to rescue what was left of the dinner.

"_Well, I'm not exactly known for my patience" _he replied and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt as he entered the kitchen; heading for the stove to turn down the heat that was turning the steak into coal.

"_Hey, I am very capable of doing that myself you know"_ Caroline spat

"_Sure, I can see that" _Klaus laughed and pulled her in for a warm embrace, he wrapped his strong arms around her. An aroma of tropical summer lingered on her skin, like a sweet mix of strawberries and coconuts and it invited him in. His nose followed the beautiful lines on her neck, taking in every scent of Caroline and at the same time imprisoning his insufferable thirst...for her.

"_Don't even think about it" _Caroline warned, she could easily tell what he wanted to do, she could feel it – his entire body tensed and his grasp around her went from soft and caring to intense and demanding. She wriggled away and turned the stove off before taking the casserole with vegetables over to the sink to pour the water out of it.

"_Don't take this the wrong way Love, but I am very certain that you would've tasted much better than that steak" _Klaus teased and took the casserole out of Caroline's hands to finish the job she had started.

"_Sorry to disappoint you, but we are going to sit down like normal people and enjoy this meal"_ She told him and placed the steak onto a serving tray bringing it over to the already set table. When she turned around to get the rest of their meal Klaus approached her with both vegetables and sauce in his hands and said; _"How many times do I have to remind you that we are not normal people?"_

"_Well, tonight we are" _She answered and was about to sit down but before she could get to it Klaus was by her side and pulled the chair out for her – he always managed to make her feel special regardless of what situations she found herself in.

"_Oh my God" _Caroline blurted out as she forced the food down, trying very hard not to throw up because it tasted awful. She glanced up at Klaus who sat across from her with this satisfied look glued all over his face. _"Don't you dare say it" _she added because she knew what he wanted to say just by looking at him.

"_I'm sorry sweetheart but you leave me with no other choice here…I told you so" _Klaus laughed as he delicately put the cutlery down and took a mouthful of water. _"It's alright Caroline, it wasn't that bad" _he continued when he saw her disappointed face…

Why did he have to lie about it? Couldn't he just be completely honest? _"Not that bad? Please"_ she said.

Klaus wanted to laugh again but he was kinda worried that if he did the whole night would be ruined so he tried to pull himself together and said; "_Stop pouting Love – smiling suits you better. Besides, I've had worse, trust me" _That not laughing part didn't go very well because half-way into the sentence he couldn't hold it back any longer.

"_It's not funny" _Caroline replied when she saw how amusing he thought this was.

"_I know"_ he agreed and cleared his voice.

"_Then stop laughing"_ she emphasized while pushing the plate away.

As Klaus watched Caroline he realized that her goddess-like appearance filled the entire room, she was absolutely stunning….sinfully delicious and even though dinner was a bust the desert wasn't…

"_Maybe this will cheer you up…I brought desert"_ Those last three words came out slow and sounded like an invitation…

"_Oh yeah? And what might that be?"_ Caroline questioned with a much peeked interest while putting some strains of hair behind her ear.

"_This" _he whispered hoarsely into her ear when he suddenly appeared at her side – swiftly switching places with her and positioned her onto his lap. She gazed at the candle lights that danced in the wind that swirled around them because of Klaus' inhuman speed and when she turned back to look at him he had something on his lips, she couldn't see what it was but she could smell it…it was blood….his blood.

"_Go on" _he said; encouraging her to sample what the menu had to offer as he brought his wounded wrist up to her trembling lips….


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: It's very simple actually. Tyler is gone, Elena and Damon are finally together, Stefan left town and Klaus' family went to NOLA while he stayed behind to be with her, his Caroline.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Vampire Diaries

**The Next Step**

Caroline couldn't believe her own eyes, she was absolutely certain that she was dreaming, because what was happening in front of her was unbelievable.

"You are kidding right now?" Was the only thing she successfully managed to say while staring at him with her big blues – which became even bigger at the sight of him. She couldn't even close her mouth, she just stood there, unable to move, unable to say anything else, unable to smile or yell if that were the case.

* * *

Her eyes had flung open sometime between 1 and 2 am, startled at the sound of someone hammering on the front door. At first she got really scared, scared that someone was trying to break in, but when she managed to pull herself out of her coma she remembered that she was a vampire for crying out loud (she laughed at herself for forgetting that for a moment). It was the intruder who needed to be worried if he knew that a predator lurked behind the door.

She had blurred over to her closet, swiftly putting on sweat-pants and a hoodie before making her way to the front-door. The hammering had stopped and as her eyes scanned through the glass on the door she stopped breathing for a second, listening for any kind of sound.

Nothing.

"I never would've imagined that you would look so sexy wearing that" Klaus hoarsely spoke into her ear when they stopped against the wall, her facing it, him behind. He had approached her from behind, giving himself the element of surprise and of course, his skills in luring himself up on someone without being noticed definitely helped because she didn't hear him coming.

"JERK" She yelled and pushed herself away from the wall, when she turned around she punched his shoulder. "Do you have to act like a crazy person all the time? Yesterday it was nearly giving me a heart attack when I came out of the shower and now breaking and entering? OH and assault" She spat as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Well, you can't blame me for wanting to get a glimpse of that ravishing body of yours. And breaking and entering? Aren't you being a little dramatic love? Not a single window or door for that matter is broken" He told her as he desperately tried to hide the smirk he knew was coming. He enjoyed making her irritated because that was when she sparkled the most, the fire in her eyes when angry, especially at him had become an addiction to him, he needed to see it, he also needed to be the one to extinguish that same fire in form of a hungrily kiss or touch.

Taking a mouthful of her water she cocked an eyebrow at him while raising her finger "You should be very happy my mother works night this week, she always carries her gun and wouldn't have hesitated" Annoyance still present in her tone.

He walked over to her and softly took the glass out of her hands and placed it on the counter, "It's a good thing I'm bullet-proof" he half-laughed as he let his arms glide around her tiny frame, taking her in for a much needed hug. He loved the way she always smelled, that coconut scent from her body-lotion suited her so well.

She could be as angry as she wanted to, but all he needed to do was to put those strong and safe arms of his around her and she was sold. They had been dating for almost a year and she still got chills when he touched her, got butterflies inside when knowing he was picking her up or something, it was the most intense thing, a wonderful thing. Perfection.

Still in the haven of his arms she pulled back a little so she could look at him, and every time she did she got reminded of how incredibly handsome he was.

"Thank god for that" she seductively smiled and brought her lips to his, parting them when she felt his tongue begging for access. He was a damn good kisser, it happened every time she came into contact with his lips – her knees buckled underneath her, making it almost impossible for her to stand on her own and he would always notice that and pull her up against him.

The kiss became more demanding, more intense and left them begging for something much more satisfying. She thought he was about to lift her up, legs around his waist while walking towards the bedroom, instead he stopped, almost making her feel rejected.

"This may come as a surprise, but I didn't come here for that" He murmured as his fingers went in circling motions underneath her clothes on the small of her back.

"Then why did you?" she seductively spoke again and tried to kiss him but he pulled her away.

"There is something I want to show you" He kept it short, not wanting to reveal anything. He slowly backed away from her but never stopped smiling. He walked into the hallway heading for the door, expecting her to follow.

"And it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" She asked confused as she stalked after him.

"No actually, it can't" And then they were gone, he just took her, grabbed her and whooshed away in a speed she herself never had reached. The fact was that he knew her, he knew that she would ask questions, start a debate, refuse to come along just because she needed to prove a point, he knew all that – she was, after all Caroline Forbes.

He had taken her to his house and when coming inside she didn't understand what all the fuss was about because the entire house was dark, nothing special. She was beginning to think he'd actually lost it and was about to open her mouth to say something when he did what she wanted him to do over at her house, he picked her up, guiding her legs around his waist and kissed her neck as he walked upstairs, heading for _his _bedroom. "Oh" she laughed when realizing that he'd probably changed his mind.

Backing her into his bedroom she instantly knew that something was different. She confusedly looked up to see what it was and then he put her down, turning her around so she could see.

It was extravagant but not in such a way that it was too much. Just enough candle-lights to set the mood, soft slow music playing, champagne glasses and one single rose – one the bed.

* * *

"No I am not kidding Caroline, I love you and I want you to be my wife" He so amazingly beautifully announced as he picked up the rose from the bed and handed it to her along with a perfect diamond-shaped ring. The whole thing was absolutely perfect, everything was perfect and she couldn't even say a word.

"Oh my god" she finally managed to pull out of herself as she rushed over to him, throwing herself into his arms as the yes's started pouring out. Why did she even wait that long to say yes? She wanted him; loved him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Becoming his wife would be as easy as breathing….

A/N: Please leave me your thoughts…


End file.
